TFP : I can't hear you
by Patrotic
Summary: Techno-organic Cobalt has been catched by Decepticons. They want only one information for his freedom. My summary and English sucks, sorry for this.
1. Chapter 1

Another attack in the face.  
" Tell us, where is this?!" Megatron shouted to his face. His prisoner just looked at him and nodded.  
Another attack. " You are very quiet, another point of your Codex?"  
Nothing.  
" Answer me!" Megatron hits him in the face. Energon dripped on the floor. Black, synthetic dreadlocks hanging from his face.  
" F#ck you, Meggie. "  
Decepticon leader roared, a long, silver blade cut one of dreadlocks. Energon dripped again on the floor. Second day he trying to retrieve from prisoner information about Iacon Relic. He left the room, where he lost a lot of time. Of course, before leaving, Megatron ordered two Vehicons to stay with techno-organic.

" Hey, look at him. Freakin' scrap eater"  
" Be careful..."

"Or what?"

"Or he kill you" Vehicons laughed at him. Prisoner still looking at the floor, thinking how to escape. But his answer came.  
Behind the doors, they hear a multiple shots from energon blasters.  
" Sorry, but you two need a repair " Two vehicons heard a voice behind them. Tall, medium muscular, covered in black techno-organic ripped their sparks with claws.  
" Ooops...I'm sorry, but you don't need a repair " joked. Bodies slipped from the hot blades. Another shots, his saviors must be close to jail. Blades transformed into cannons.  
" Let it explode! " prisoner heard.  
Then he heard more voices and something collapsing to the ground. He stepped back. The door exploded, tearing around the metal walls.  
The next thing he saw, is a Autobot Insygnia.

**I'm so sorry for my English, because i'm still learning.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

" He's still uncoscious, Optimus"  
Old medic is now standing next to the console, where he earlier sent other Autobots on duty.  
" Systems of Decepticon's Prisoner are switched off or simply talking - He is now in stasis lock." Ratchet spoked.  
" Can you tell me, how you detected his signal?" Blue and red mech asked.  
" When I searching for another Iacon Relic, I saw life signal on the familiar waves to relic and Cybertronian. Guess where - on Decepticon Warship". Optimus nodded, now he is looking at prisoner.  
" How is he? "  
"A lot of cables around the spark are broken, but..."  
" But...?"  
" He can be able to selfrepair. I saw this when his cables are linking together" Ratched simply explained and return to the console.  
" Ratchet..."  
" Yes Optimus?"  
" Where is he?"  
Medic turned back.  
" On the ber...By the Allspark! Where is he?!"

The metallic berth is empty, handcuffs closed.

Quickly transforming hands into silver blades, Prime spoke again.  
" There is no time to discuss how he escaped. Now we must find him"  
" With all respect Optimus, but I..." And Ratchet suddenly disappeared.  
" Ratchet...?"  
" You are very easy challenge..Autobots..." Another voice spoked. He sounded like younger. In the middle of base, are standing now black prisoner with dreadlocks. His clear, green optics looking at Autobot leader.  
" Greetings Optimus Prime" He said.  
" You are very mysterious my friend, but where is Ratchet? Tell me before i have to help you with this answer."  
" Behind you, medic is now in stasic lock, just like me five minutes ago."

Optimus switched from blades to hands.

" Oh very vell, Optimus. Why you puts your weapons down?" Prisoner asked.

" Because behind you, is a lot of energon blasters, fully charged" Another voice spoked behind him. Sounds like female.

They surrounded him, green vortex closed by Ratchet. Huge green mech, yellow looking like younger, and blue with pink highlights female Autobot. Six blasters aimed at him.  
" Very well Autobots. You have passed a test"

" What test"

" It's joke."

" You have five seconds to give us your designation. " Green mech said.

" Techno-organic, half human and half robot. My nickname is Cobalt and I sometimes vistit Decepticons for the hunt."

" Hunt..?" Others asked him.

" Collecting heads of Vehicons, I love opening their heads!" Techno-organic laughs.

" You know who we are? " Optimus asked, raising a brow.

" Yes. You are Orion Pax or Optimus Prime now. This medic must be Ratchet. This still beeping mech is Bumblebee, green and fat mech is Bulkhead..."

" Who are you callin' fat scrap eater?!"

" And this beauty must be Arcee, but she tried few weeks ago to cut my head off, right?"

" True...Hunter"

Cobalt continued talk with small smile. " So when we met, can you tell me where I am?"


End file.
